1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a meter that is suitable for an installation on a vehicle, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a meter that has a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel instead of a printed dial plate has been proposed. This is because an amount of information that the meter can indicate is greatly increased by using a LCD panel. In a case in which a LCD panel is used instead of a printed dial plate, it is difficult to form an opening on the LCD panel. Thus, in such a meter, a motor for moving a pointer is arranged on a front side of the LCD panel (see JP2006-162569A).
The LCD panel displays information by changing a translucency of a backlight. However, it is difficult to get the translucency perfectly zero, so that the LCD panel cannot display dark black color as a surface of the printed dial panel does. That is, because of a leakage of the backlight, the meter having the LCD panel has a problem that a contrast between a dial picture image and a background image is lower than a contrast on a printed dial plate that is transparently illuminated from a rear side.